Dreams can come true
by GoldenDreams19
Summary: The prom is coming in PS118! What else? Love is in the air (:
1. Dates are unexpected

Dreamy Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! It belongs to Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.**

**Hi guys! I'm new in all of these, so please be good with me (: I hope you like it. **

It was the prom of PS 118. Excitement and nostalgic at the same time was running on the teenagers' thoughts as they were on the cafeteria having some time after a hardly exam.

-I'm telling you Phoebs, everybody is too much annoying with this dance- a young Helga said.

-Well, I must concur that is going to be a special night because it's the most important –

Suddenly a male voice appeared from behind the Asian girl- it's going to be _our _night-

Phoebe giggled as she was embraced by a very tall Gerald- Just me and you- he flirted.

Helga who was in front of them yelled- AUGH, please; don't get all mushy, I'm trying to eat-

Her best friend laughed as Gerald just only rolled his eyes- I think you must have to handle it-

Before the blonde could respond Arnold appeared with his lunch- How you doing guys?-

Helga melted as she heard his voice, but after all, when Phoebe and Gerald became a couple they had become good friends.

-We're fine man; have a sit- the black haired boy declared as Arnold took his seat, he then looked at Helga who was now reading something- And how has your day been?-

-Just peachy- she answered- Everybody is talking about the prom, so…it's annoying-

Arnold chuckled- But it's going to be amazing, I mean, it's one of our latest time together-

The blonde sighed _'and it's going to be one of the last times I'm going to see your beautiful face and your sparkling green eyes' _–Yeah, I guess- Helga resumed turning her face to her book.

-Are you going with someone? –said Phoebe making emphasis on someone. _She knew something?_

-Don't yet- he answered faster- Maybe, I'll ask someone in the week- he shrugged.

Gerald snorted as he received a punched on the arm from his best friend- Cut it out!-

Helga chuckled- Maybe football head could go with some monkey friend, right?-

Phoebe and Gerald covered their mouths trying not to laugh. Arnold looked at her and grinned.

-Well, in that case I could bring you with me. What do you think? -he said winking.

The blonde bitted her lips _'Oh Arnold! If you could say that really to me I'll faint!' _–Okay, you win this time- she admitted elbowed him, as the blond laughed looking at her, _surprisingly, an idea came to his football shaped head, and his heart jumped excited of it._

After class, the girls were waiting for the boys to go to Arnold's house.

-So Helga, what dress do you have on mind to go to the prom?-

-I don't know, I don't think I'm going anyway- she answered shrugging.

Phoebe gasped- Hey! Why not? It's our night- she insisted as the boys appeared from behind her.

-What is unfair? –Gerald asked putting an arm on her girlfriend's waist making her blush.

-I don't think it would be so amazing, so I don't think I'm going, big deal- Helga answered.

Arnold, who was next to her raised an eyebrow- You have to go, it's important-

Helga shrugged looking at his green jelly beans _'If only you asked me my sweet angel, I'll be so glad to go with you and share this special moment with you with music, the starts and the glow of the moon' _–Look Arnoldo, I'm not that girl of being mushy around this stupid party, so…let's go- she assumed ending the conversation.

Phoebe and Gerald look at each other; they nodded as they starting walking to Arnold's.

After they reach his house, they entered and started making some homework.

-So, the answer is yes- said Gerald rubbing his head, as Phoebe nodded- You're right-

-Oh Phoebe, you're so intelligent, please kiss me- Helga mocked making dreamy faces as Arnold snorted.

-I heard you Pataki- growled Gerald as Arnold laughed- Please you two, don't start-

-So what? I'm telling Geraldo the truth, it's not my problem- she said winking- Anyway, it's late, I'm going guys- she resumed getting up of the floor, the young couple did the same- Us too-

Arnold bitted his lips '_Should I tell her now?' _–Um…well, let's go downstairs-

Once they were outside Phoebe and Gerald waved goodbye to their blondes.

Helga was going to do the same- Well, football head, I'll see you when I see you-

-NO wait!- he yelled as he saw Helga blinked a few times- I-I mean, you don't have to go alone, I'll walk you, just to make sure you'll be okay- he insisted.

The blonde with blue eyes looked at him suspiciously- OOOOOOKAY, whatever floats your boat-

Arnold smiled as they made their way to Helga's house, it was quite silence.

-Soooo, you were serious about don't go to the prom? -he asked a bit anxious.

Helga shrugged- I don't know, I haven't got a dress yet, no date; you know…stuff, and you?-

'_I want to go with you' _–Um...me neither, maybe….maybe we can go together in that case-

The blonde stopped walking turning to see his red face as he was laughing nervously- Y-You know, we can have fun, and because we're both available…- he continued explaining.

Helga wanted to jump and scream to the whole world but she try to keep it cool- Well, sure Arnold- she answered sweetly- If you say so…why not?- she winked.

The blond teenager sighed relief- Really? That's great! Um…I-I'll take you…say seven?-

-Fits perfects to me- she agreed- Nothing on the cheap, got it? -she mocked.

He laughed along with her taking her hand without knowing- I promise-

'_Arnold's taking my hand! I'm going to die!' _-Um…Arnold we are here- she said.

-Huh? Oh! –He said as he looked at their hands- Sorry- he muttered pushing it away blushing-

-Don't worry. Um…thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow-

Helga was going to enter to her house but Arnold grabbed her wrist faster than she could expected- Wait! Um…I'm glad you accept, I really appreciate it-

Helga's cheek turned to a strong pink- Y-Yeah, me too football head, thanks for asking anyway-

He grinned as he took a step forward to her- No problem- he whispered in her ear kissing her right soft cheek- Bye Helga-

She trembled as her face turned to a half-lidded gaze- See ya- she ended entering to her house as Arnold disappeared into the corner.

'_This is going to be amazing' _both teenagers though with a dreamily and lovely gaze.

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Dislike or like it? **

**If you'll like it I'll continue please, just let me know. **

**Love all of you (: **


	2. Don't hide your beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! I wished the rights were mine, so I could make the jungle movie *sighs* the rights belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

The following morning everyone in the halls was waiting for their classes.

-I'm just oh so ever certain that my dress would be green- Lila said with _that _sweet voice tone.

-Mine would be red, and of course it will be a French one- Rhonda presumed looking at her nails.

-That's oh so great! –The red haired complemented as she saw Phoebe and Helga walking.

-Hi Phoebe! Hi Helga! –She greeted- I'm oh so certain that you too are going to the prom, aren't you? –She asked with a smile- It will be so lovely to see us as in elegant clothes, don't you think?-

-Yeah, it will be amazing- Phoebe said with anxious as Helga just shrugged with a small smile.

Meanwhile Arnold and Gerald were walking to their class- So, my man you've already ask her?-

The blond nodded- Now it's time for the plan B- he said grinning as his friend patted him on the shoulder- Good luck Arnie, you'll need it- he played as Arnold rolled his eyes- I will have it-

Suddenly the bell rang and everybody went inside their classes, Helga and Phoebe were already there- So, he asked you? -The Asian girl asked covering her mouth- That's great Helga!-

The girl with the blue orbs nodded- I can't believe neither Phoebs, I must have done something to him, maybe making him passed the literature exam- she mocked.

Both girls laughed- Well, why don't you asked him? -She said winking.

Helga shrugged- He said that because we were both available, I don't think there's another explanation- _'Oh Arnold, at least I'm going with you my sweet angel, nothing can be more perfect!'_

Phoebe looked at her and a big smile formed on her lips, she tried to keep it cool as some boys broke up their conversation- Well, well…looks like here you are my lady- Gerald flirted.

His girlfriend giggled- Hi Gerald. It's nice to see you guys- she commented.

The afro-american boy looked at Phoebe and winked- Hey babe, do you mind sitting with me?-

She looked and with a knowing nod she stood up- Hey Arnold, you can sit here-

-Don't worry football head, I won't bite you- Helga played as she heard the blond chuckled.

-Well, see ya later _lovebirds- _Gerald mocked as he and Phoebe made their way to the seats.

Arnold and Helga blushed a little at Gerald's comment until the teacher entered to the class.

-Good morning students- Mr. Johnson said.

Everybody greeted him as they took their seats.

-Okay class, I had some good and bad news for you. The bad ones are that there's only a week for your prom and I need one more note to close your averages- he explained.

All the class emitted a long sigh- Hey, hey I didn't finish- he added- I know, you're kinda busy with all the things...so I've already asked the director if I could make a pair assignment and he totally agreed with me- he paused looking at the class with a relief smile- Choose your partner carefully because it's the last test I'm doing and I don't want to spend the holydays here- he played as everyone laughed.

All the teenagers started to stand up to find their partners, Helga was going to do the same when she saw that Phoebe had already agreed to do the work with Gerald- _Heck, you're going to pay this tall hair boy- _she thought to herself so lost that she didn't saw Arnold behind calling her.

-Helga, hey Helga. HELGA! –He yelled grabbing her body and turning her to his side- Are you okay?-

She froze at Arnold's contact, as she shook her head- Huh? Sorry. Geraldo already took _my supposed _partner-

The blond chuckled- Well in that case do you mind being my partner? –He asked sweetly.

Helga went all goofy inside _'Arnold wants to do the work with me, that means we're going to spend some time together…ALONE! Yes! Yes! Okay relax Helga ol' girl, just don't mess this up- _Well, let me think the circumstances on working with you…-she played putting her hands on her waist.

The light haired with green eyes snorted- Circumstances? –He repeated.

-Doi! Well let's see. Do you work? -She asked but before Arnold could respond she answered- Yeah, of course, you're a total weirdo-

-Hey! -The boy laughed pushing her away- What? I'm being realistic. Do you have a problem? -She said with a smirk.

Arnold looked at her- Yes, you're going to be all this sarcastic while we'll be alone?-

-Darn straight football head! So better getting used to it, is that clear?-

He looked at her with a half lidded smile- Whatever you say _sir- _he mocked.

In that moment the teacher announced- Okay class, now all of you had your partners, so please sit down so I can explain what you have to do-

Everyone obeyed, Phoebe winked to Gerald- This is working out- she whispered to him as both turned their faces to Arnold and Helga who were hiding their excitement .

The teacher began to speak again- Well, this work is based on two parts. First in the book Pride and Prejudice, you'll have to make emphasis on the characters, their different lives, the main idea of the book and what do you learn- Mr. Johnson described seeing his classmates- Then, the second part is personal, you have to make with your partner a report of why do you choose each other, what do you expect about the proms and the feelings you feel when you know one step of your life is closing- he resumed as he made silence- Any doubts, questions?-

Everyone in the room made silence, no one raised a hand, so the teacher just smiled- Well…Now I'm going to give you the papers with the instructions. This assignment must be done for Thursday. I wished all of you good luck- he ended.

All the class started to whispered. The bell rang marking the recess, everyone joined the cafeteria.

Phoebe and Helga were in the queue- Traitor- the blonde played raising her eyebrows.

The black haired grinned- Both of you deserve it- she continued- Besides, aren't you happy?-

-Happy isn't enough for what I'm feeling now- she whispered with a lovely tone of voice.

Just in the same place Arnold and Gerald were sitting near the window- I'm relieved everything is going as I planned- the blonde guy said with a satisfied smile.

-Well, my man, I'm sure of it. So, what's your next step Romeo?-

He bitted his lips- I don't know if I should tell her, you know…_that thing_-

Gerald blinked a few times- Why not?!-

-What if she rejected me? Or if she doesn't feel the same way…or maybe if she laughs at my face or never wants to speak to me again or…- Arnold said starting to talk very fast.

-WHOA, WHOA, WHOA…Arnie, don't you think you're overacting?-

The light haired boy looked at him without knowing what say.

-Look- Gerald continued- As weird as it sounds to me, I've seen that Helga isn't so, _so_ bad, she may have a fiery temper sometimes, or very sarcastic, but hey man, she's funny and comprehensive, at least I don't think she's gonna to kick your lights out- he add laughing.

-I know, but it's not easy- he complained sighing.

-Look man, if you don't give it a try, you won't know the results, if it makes you feel better Helga doesn't seem disgusted or uncomfortable when you're around her-

-Really? -He said with a hopeful smile- I'll keep that in mind- he commented as he saw the girls coming to them- They're coming, thanks for the advice-

-Anytime buddy-

-So, when we are going to meet babe? -Gerald asked as he made his girlfriend sat next to him.

She giggled- You can go to my house tomorrow after school, are you okay with it?-

-Of course- he said in a romantic voice kissing her cheek- Always by your side-

-Get a room! -Helga yelled playfully covering her eyes as everyone laughed.

Sadly the bell rang again marking the beginning of more lessons.

After school the four teenagers went to the shopping mall to buy their clothes.

First they boys went to buy their tuxedos.

-Look man, I'm look totally sexy in this outfit. Phoebe's gonna faint- he said as Arnold chuckled.

-If you don't change your cologne for this date I'm pretty sure she's going to faint- he mocked.

.HA, you're so funny, let me see you Romeo-

Arnold went out looking at himself- Mmm, mmm, mmm…Arnold you'll win her heart-

He chuckled- That's what I hope- he whispered as his face became lovesick- _I wanna impress her._

Meanwhile Phoebe and Helga were having some problems with the dresses.

-I don't know if this fits me Phoebs- the blond girl said looking at herself weirdly, the dress was so tight that she couldn't walk- Look at me, I'm a penguin walking like this- she said hearing her friend laughing, as she was wearing a large yellow dress with black stones on the waist- Hey, that looks good on you, are you taking it? –the girl with the golden hair asked.

-I'm going to look some more dresses; this will be on my options- she answered.

Helga shrugged _'I wanna impress my beloved, but, this is so hard, how I'm gonna make it? I have to make him at least like me like me' _suddenly in that moment Phoebe's voice cut Helga's thoughts- Hey Helga, look at this dress! Do you think Gerald's gonna like it? -she questioned excited.

-Well Phoebs, let's see how you look- she ordered seeing Phoebe walking outside with a short light blue dress with Japanese draws and white flowers standing out her small waist- Wow girl, Geraldo won't know what hit him- she played- You look great-

-Thanks Helga, what about you? Can I help you? Something you have on mind?-

The light haired girl looked around _again _trying to find something, just like her dress was hiding there- Well, I would like something different- she said sighing- I don't know if I would find it-

-Don't be so hard with you Hel, we'll find something that it will say your name definitely- she cheered up.

-There must be something- she said looking a little tired, but luckily she saw something glowing, she started walking making her way to that thing, like a small kid she was surprised- Phoebs, I found it, this is my dress- she whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror- Prepare Arnold, you'll see that anyone can be beautiful-

The Asian girl giggled- I told you, you look amazing, Arnold's gonna love it, I'm pretty sure of it-

Both girls nodded as they make their ways to pay their magical clothes.

Meanwhile boys were waiting with their bags- I don't know why they took so much time-

Arnold looked at Gerald and snorted- Well, they're girls…what else can we say?-

He nodded- I know, I know man, but, a dress… is a dress-

-It's not just a simple dress- said a female voice from behind them- It's our dress-

-Well, that's new on you Pataki; did you find what you were expecting? -Gerald asked.

-Doi, of course. Right Phoebs?-

-Agreeing! –She commented with her typical sweet voice- Anyway guys, it's getting late, Gerald do you mind walking me home?-

-Sure babe, see ya tomorrow Arnold, bye Helga- the black haired boy resumed.

-Mind if I walk you? –Arnold said almost flirting.

Helga looked at him- Whatever floats your boat football head- she said playing- So, you buy your clothes?-

He nodded as they were walking- Looks like you too, can I see your dress? -He grinned obviously knowing the answer.

-No way football head! It doesn't make sense you see it know- she explained putting her bag in her other hand, just for precaution Arnold trying to take it.

-Oh c'mon Helga, just a little sneak peek- he continued mocking as he heard her laughing- Are you deaf Arnoldo, I say no. End of the conversation-

He looked at her with an enormous smirk- You're lucky I'm Arnold-

She snorted- Always looking on the bright side?-

-Yup- he answered as he looked again noticing that they were on Helga's house _how did that happened? _–So we're here, I guess I'll see your dress on Friday night-

-You guess right bucko, aaaand I guess I'll see you as a penguin the same day, won't I?-

Both of them laughed as Helga realized they were getting closer, she became a little nervous- Ooookay, I'm going inside, I'm freezing- she declared with a soft smile- I'll see you around football head- she ended kissing his cheek feeling how it was so soft and smelling his scent.

Arnold's eyes widened at the contact of Helga's lips, feeling how his cheek reacted and his face become into a lovely gaze- See ya tomorrow Helga, have a good night-

The two teenagers blushed as they waved goodbye.

**Allright! Chapter II, YAYY! I'm glad who those that write to me, I was kinda nervous that no one would like it lol.**

**Notes:**

**I didn't say how Helga's dress was going to be. You'll see it the prom day (:**

**Following chapter: Arnold and Helga met in the boarding house to do their pair work. Helga talks to Stella, Miles, Pookie and Phil. **

**Reviews and constructive critics are welcome! **

**See ya guys! (: **


	3. The things I can't control

**Hiiiiiiii there again guys! **

**Well, thanks for waiting! (: I'll be a little busy because of the parties and birthday's friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. **

**And I don't own Pride and Prejudice, it belongs to Jane Austen (: **

**So, nothing more to say, let's read! **

The next warm morning after school everybody went on the bus going to their homes.

-So babe, you said your parents aren't going to be in the house, are they? –flirted Gerald.

-GERALD! Hmm, no…they don't- said a much blushed Phoebe.

The afro-american teenager laughed- I'm just asking girl. I remember the last time I went, your father sure can make me tremble!-

Phoebe laughed- At least he thinks if I'm okay, he's okay- she complemented.

-That's music to my ears-

Both of them laughed as they stand up and got off the bus and went their way to Phoebe's.

-When do we start? -Asked the intellectual girl- We can find images on Internet, is that okay?-

Gerald who was eating some snacks nodded- Yeah, we can start with that-

Meanwhile Arnold was waiting Helga in his bedroom, many thoughts were running from his head. _How the life can be this ironic? I never thought I feel this for Helga, my nemesis, the girl who used to bullied me, and now…look at me, falling for her, it doesn't make sense._

-Nothing make sense- he repeated in almost a whispered as he saw a photo of him and her laughing in the jungle after they rescue his parents.

Suddenly the bell rang and Arnold _almost _ran downstairs, he went to the door and opened it- Hi Helga, please come in- he said with a gentle voice taking her hand in his- Criminy Arnold! I know I'm a supposed guest but I think that I remember how your house is- she played.

They went upstairs when they heard something.

-Pookie, crazy old bird, you can't do that again! You're gonna break something- yelled Phil.

Arnold sighed- That's grandpa, excuse him, grandma always gets him crazy- he confessed a little embarrassed. Helga noticed it of course.

-Gee, Arnoldo that's interesting, I never seen anything like that, that's pretty cool- she admitted.

The blond opened his green eyes and relieved- Do you really think that?-

-Doi! Of course- she said patting his shoulder- Well, let's do our work, its' a lot-

He nodded as they entered to Arnold's room; Helga looked every detail of it, like nothing had change; the colors, the order, _anything._ So with that she made her way to the couch taking out her books- So, when do we start? Maybe with the book-

Arnold looked at her- If you say so, okay, why do you like this book- the blond asked sitting next to her.

Helga looked at his green orbs, then at her fingers- Because… love is…well for me the only reason for what we can change our defections isn't it? What about you?-

He bitted his lips- Love is a power and energy that can control your mind, and if it controls it, then it wills make effects on your actions too. And you notice it when you're lost in someone-

The teenager looked at him with curiosity, she wanted so bad to ask him if he was still thinking about some girl- What is your favorite character?-

Arnold grinned- You're not gonna to believe it, but is Lizzie- he confessed.

-Yeah? -She repeated- Well, that's not bad Arnoldo, hey I feel identified with Darcy, so don't feel ashamed- she played punching his chest.

-Why Darcy? -The boy questioned raising one eyebrow.

-Because I'm a proud girl, I don't need anyone to help me because I've been surviving all the time- she said with a serious and calm tone at the same time- Maybe sometimes I don't accept something because I just don't feel like a really need it- _sadly my stupid heart thinks different and make me get mushy when I think about you. _She thought zoning out as Arnold waved a hang in front of her face- Helga, are you there?- he played.

The blonde teenager shook her head- Spaced out, sorry football head. What about you?-

He laughed a little- Well, I think that I had trusted in people so easily that sometimes I just don't want to get hurt again, so I take my space. It's complicated- he said sighing.

She nodded- I kinda understand how you must feel- she said in a comprehensive tone- So, well, now we need her biography, so, turn on your computer-

In the meantime Gerald and Phoebe were playing who they were.

-I'm seriously babe, I'm Darcy of course. I have all the girls beside me-

The Asian girl glared- Yeah right- she mocked- I must concur Gerald, that you and the character doesn't have any in common-

-What are you saying lady? We're the same. And you look like Jane-

-Jane? -She repeated- Why would you say that Gerald?-

The afro-american boy laughed- She's pretty, intelligent, positive, and self-confident, kinda like you- he said flirting putting an arm around her- But, you're better than her-

Phoebe giggled- Well, I could agree with you. Anyway, I'm a little curious about Arnold and Helga-

He snorted- I can say that they're okay, but I don't trust in Helga's temper. Arnold always wants to do everything detailed, and I don't know about her-

She grinned- Helga's the same, I think they're enjoying their time, although they deserve it-

-I guess- he hesitated- But I still have my doubts about Helga's feelings-

Phoebe smiled- You don't have to, trust me, when she cares about someone she can be the most sensitive person-

-If you say so- he said embracing her- We'll just wait…so where were we? -He flirted kissing her softly in the lips as the oriental girl blushed and melted in the kiss.

Returning to the blondes, they were searching some information.

-You know- the boy with green eyes said- We're a good team, aren't we?-

She looked at him and nodded- Yeah, except you said that because you're the nerd one here-

He looked at her and rolled his eyes playfully- Here's the sarcasm, what I told you about that?-

Helga smirked- I'm being realistic football head, you're such a nerd sometimes. I think I'll put this thing for why I'm working with you. It makes sense-

The blond schoolboy laughed- In that case it's supposed to put that you're the lazy one…sadly, you aren't- he mocked as the girl through him a rubber- Just, keep your eyes in the monitor-

He grinned- Sorry _sir, _something else is catching my attention-

Helga stopped writing as she started to feel her heart melting and pounding hard _Oh Arnold! Sweet angel, how dare you to say that? I'm trying to keep cool that I'm at your house, here, with you…and you said that. _–Yeah, yeah, very funny- she said blushing a little as then she heard her classmate chuckling. _He knows he's making effect on me, stupid football head. _

-Whatever you say Helga. And we were working if you think about it, we were talking about why we are here working together- he explained.

-I know, but I'm still busy with the book, so don't interrupt me bucko- she ordered turning her gaze to the paper again.

-Okay, okay. I shut up- he admitted typing again in the computer. _This is gonna to be hard. _

After finishing their first part both were laying in Arnold's bed with-So, the second part it's going to be easy, isn't it? –Helga said with her arms crossed behind her head.

Arnold nodded- It will, the whole work has been easy-

Helga snorted as she saw that he was looking at her with the eyebrows arched- What's so funny?-

-You're still looking on the bright side. You haven't changed a lot football head, that's cool-

-And I won't neither, after the prom and all- he admitted- I hope that all of us keep in touch, _especially you-_

She made a weak smile- It's hard to accept the idea of us changing our lifestyle. It'll be difficult-

-Yeah, but nothing anyone of us can't handle, look at me, I find my parents- he admitted.

Helga nodded as she turned her gaze to the window- You deserve it anyway-

Arnold looked at her as he made a step closer- Do you think so? Why?-

She bitted her lips _Heck, how I'm going to save of this? _–Well, I-I-I, you have been all your childhood a good kid, always looking on the bright side, making people recognize their mistakes and helping them, always believing there was good in everyone. You're patient, you're comprehensive, you're smart, funny, caring and…-she then noticed she was going to spill out her secret, so she stopped- I think you catch the idea- she laughed nervously.

Arnold couldn't help but smile- Thanks, that's pretty sweet of you to said that-

-Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it bucko- she said- Well, I think I had explained a little of your personality, so what about you?- she asked a little nervous of knowing what he could think.

- Well _Okay, here goes nothing…_Well, you are….UGH- he sighed as he saw that her face was still waiting for an answer, that's when suddenly it started to rain, his smile grew as he listened to the raindrops in his window- You…you're, you're like a rainbow- he whispered in a sweet tone blushing as he said that.

Helga blinked a few times and took a step closer to him- What do you said? -She asked surprised.

The blond boy looked at her, he couldn't help staring those blue ocean eyes, they were looking at him trying to figure it out what he just had said- You, you're like a rainbow. It has a lot of colors, you can't just be one, and you had some many special characteristics, I think that makes you special-he continued- You're funny, sarcastic, shy, smart and I know there's a sweet side of you-

She was listening carefully; she was trembling inside of joy, _Arnold, her beloved, was describing her as something beautiful, she couldn't help the idea or hugging him and kissing him with all she had._

-You…you really think that Arnold? –She asked with the sweetest voice she could use.

His face turned into a half lidded eyes- Really, and after a rain, like a problem, comes the rainbow, just…like you- he admitted taking one step closer to her.

Both of them weren't realizing what they were doing- That's really sweet- she whispered.

-The same goes to you- he commented as he putted his hand on hers, she was taking out off guard, but she didn't care, she wanted so bad to have Arnold so close that she couldn't do anything. Their faces were inches apart, as suddenly he smiled lovely and took with his other hand Helga's chin making herself melting inside. She closed her eyes as she felt something warm on her lips, softly and tasting like sugar. She put her other hand on Arnold's neck trying to put him closer to her, he obeyed deepening the kiss. Outside the raindrops were being more slowly and almost silenced.

Suddenly a knock on the door made both teenagers jumped out. They were blushing furiously- Arnold, honey, we're here. We're having dinner, so please come down- said Stella- I know Helga's here, so I wanted to make something special-

They were quiet, and then Arnold looked at her putting a finger on her lips- Sure mom, we'll be there in a minutes- he answered.

They looked at each other shyly. Helga was going to say something but Arnold cut her- Don't… please, not…now- he tried to say a little tensed.

She looked at him _'What should I do? I can't let Arnold do this to me without an explanation, oh well…I put myself into these too, Criminy! Stupid football head look what you have done. _

They went downstairs. Helga looked around and saw all of them were taking a seat in the table, _relax Helga ol' girl, keep it cool, just don't say anything if they don't ask you. _

-You must be Helga, Arnold's friend- Susie said giving her a hug, which she responded.

-Yeah, Arnold talks about you with his friend Gerald, you are famous here- Mr. Kokoschka said laughing as he received a punch on the arm by Phil- Don't listen ya girl to this man, he's crazy-

Helga just nodded and looked away blushing hard. _I need to get outta here._

Minutes later they started having dinner- I remember hardly about you Helga, how's school been? -Stella asked with sweetness.

She smiled a little- It's been good, you know, teachers are more friendly, maybe because they aren't gonna to see us anymore- she played ad Mr. Ernie snorted- Teenagers always are annoying, so I kinda understand yours teachers, I agree with them-

Miles looked at Helga- What are you gonna to study next year?-

-I want to be a psychologist and if I can a writer. I love poetry- she said with a shy smile.

Arnold who was looking at her smiled- You're gonna to be one of the best-

She blushed and winked- You're gonna to be an amazing anthropologist too-

Stella and Miles looked at each other knowingly- That's a good career Helga, I wished you the best for it- both parents said- Do you have some other plans after that? Like having a family, travel or something? -Stella asked with curiosity.

Helga bitted her lips- Well, um- I-I wish I could travel around the world, met people and after that I think I'll concentrate in a family- she admitted.

Miles nodded- Hey, that is the same thing my son wants to do, maybe you could travel around the world together- he played as both teenagers turned their faces into a red ones.

He laughed- Just kidding kiddos, anyway mom, you said you have something for us-

After many laughs and count some stories Pookie stand up- Well, it's time for dessert. We are going to celebrate the expected prom my little Kimba has and of course my little Eleanor. We wished the best night- she cried putting up her glass.

Helga blushed and laughed as everybody cheered up- For the prom- they echoed.

After that the blonde girl went with Stella to the kitchen cleaning up the things as Arnold was printing their work, _it looks amazing, sure Helga and I make a good team, I wish I could prove that many years ago- _he said with a nostalgic tone- Oh well…at least we have the prom- he whispered with a lovesick smile looking outside of his window.

Meanwhile both women were talking and laughing- Yeah, and let me tell you. Arnold wasn't so look on the bright side when he started to live in the jungle- He was impatience, and sometimes…well, he didn't learn as easily as we expected- Stella said laughing as she was washing the dishes, and Helga's cleaning them- Yeah? Why? I thought he was doing it well-

Arnold's mother shook her head- He didn't know how to collect fruit of big, big trees. Sure, here are some, but they weren't as bigger as the jungle ones- she commented- Anyway, one day we let him stay alone while we were looking for some medicine for the green eyes. And he prayed us to stay in one tree near our house, he said he loved the view, and he wanted to enjoy it some more.

Helga covered her mouth trying hard no to laugh. _'Oh my little adventure prince, you always so confident and adventure. What have you done?' _–So, what happen? -She asked curiously.

-Well, he got scared of a big spider…he was going to get away of the tree, but the little bug was in the middle of the way, so he started to call us screaming, after that…he always checked the trees- Stella said laughing imitating his actions.

The young girl with blue eyes laughed heartily- That's why he was being a little obsessive in the camp…hey it makes sense- she commented as she cleaned the last dish- I think we're done-

The woman with brown hair nod- Yeah honey, it was faster than I expected- she said looking at her with a big and soft smile- Well, I have to go to bed, tomorrow is a loooong day for me and I want to be steady tomorrow- she played- I hope you've had an amazing time, you're always welcome here- she finished giving to the teenager a big hug which Helga corresponded with all she had- Thank you, for everything-

Arnold who was walking downstairs was stopped by his father- Hey son, Helga's a good girl. I like her, you should have taste on selecting- he played- DAD! - Arnold yelled and then blushed- Well, I guess, she's amazing, and I think she's perfect for me- he admitted.

Miles nod- In that case you know what to do- he was saying as they were going downstairs.

-Hey, Arnold, I think I gotta get going, my sister prayed me to take care of my nephew again- Helga said as she pointed her face to Arnold's father- Well, it's been nice staying here Mr. Shortman. I'm grateful about everything you done- she said with a sweet and grateful tone.

The big man hugged her- Please you don't have to say it. I'm glad my son finally invited some girl here, he always tells us about them, especially you- he played whispering to her as Helga blushed. Miles snorted- Well, everybody's sleep now. You want to take you to your house? –he asked.

-Oh no, Mr. Shortman, there's no reason please. You've already done a lot for me. Have a good night- she said politely as Arnold interrupter her- I'll walk you to your house-

Miles grinned- In that case, I'll see you there Helga, and oh please, call me Miles- he said winking.

Helga nod- Okay, good night Mr. I-I mean Miles- she said coolly.

They laughed as she went outside with Arnold next to her, they were silence.

The boy with green eyes tried to find the way to explain to Helga what he have done, but he just couldn't! He knew the reason, but he couldn't say it. Not now _'Hey Helga, you know why I kissed you? Because I'm in love with you and I couldn't control myself. NO WAY!' _

As Arnold was thinking Helga was feeling a little awkward- Arnold, can I ask you something?-

He shook his head as he stopped walking- Sure, what is it? -he said trying to keep calm.

The girl tried the best to put her thoughts in words- What happened in your…room? I mean, what was all that about?-

Arnold bitted his lips; he didn't know what to say –Um…I-I- he said sighing- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it-

Helga looked at him with concern _'It was just the heat of the moment' _–Don't feel sorry- she said cutting what he was saying- Look, um, if it was the heat of the moment, so don't apologize now, I understand- she finished with a serious tone of voice.

The boy looked at her- No! Um, please Helga, I feel comfortable and I think I let myself with it, I wasn't thinking clearly- he tried to explain but he knew that she wasn't buying it, so he closed his eyes- Look Helga, I lo…-he was saying as he realized the door opened up showing Olga- Litttttttttle sisterrrrrrr! You're here, awwwwww I've been missing you so hardly- she said hugging her desperately, as she felt Helga wanted to get away, so she let her go- Criminy Olga! Yeah, yeah, I missed you too- she then turned her face to Arnold and smile- Look football head, if you have something to say, do it tomorrow at the prom. It's late and both of us feel tired- she ended taking a step closer to him- I really enjoy the afternoon, see ya tomorrow-

Arnold smiled warmly and give her a kiss on the cheek- Me too, I'm glad we work together, see ya-

Helga blushed as she entered to her house- This definitely has been a perfect day- she whispered.

Meanwhile Arnold was saying the same.

**Ookaaaaaaaaaaaaay, sorry I took so long! You know, Christmas and everything had stolen my time. **

**Anyway I hope you like it, I tried hard to keep on the character.**

**Next chap, the gang go to the prom! Yaaaay **

**I hope all of you have a happy new year! **

**Love**


End file.
